dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Annin
|Race = Deity |Gender = Female |Address = Mount Five Element |FamConnect = King Yemma (boss) Grandpa Gohan (attendant) }} , also known as the , is the guardian of the sacred Furnace of Eight Divisions, the border between life on Earth and the Other World. She is among one of the few beings working under King Yemma that does not appear to be an ogre. Appearance Annin looks to be somewhat human in her physical form. Personality Annin takes her job as the guardian of the furnace very seriously. Keeping the furnace fire to prevent demons from escaping into the world of the living is her top priority. She also has quite a temper when it comes to her age, as she was very offended when Goku unintentionally makes fun of it. Grandpa Gohan also implied that she gets upset when her noodles are not ready. She's also the kind of person which resolves to settle a discussion with a fight, as per Goku's insistence she decided to battle him over the decision of turning off the furnace. In spite of all, Annin is a very hospitable and honorable deity, proven by the fact she stopped attacking Goku when he used the Bansho Fan during their quarrel, knowing well that obtaining it was the proof of a worthy person. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Piccolo Jr. Saga Annin is the sole pyre keeper of the Furnace of Eight Divisions, having secured the position for over ten thousand years. She is indeed very ancient due to this fact, even in spite of her attractive and youthful appearance. Goku confronts Annin about the flames violently erupting on Fire Mountain, which had threatened to obliterate both the Ox-King and his entire village, to propose a hasty solution to extinguish the fires. Annin turns down this request for the sole intent of preventing demons from escaping Other World premises, as if the flames were to be extinguished even for a momentary period of time, they would be permitted total access to the world of the living. Goku, of course, refuses to let up on his request and persists in attempting to convince Annin otherwise; this eventually leads into a brief bout between the two, in which Goku discovers her true age and unintentionally mocks her for it. Enraged at Goku's insolence, Annin transforms into a giant to pulverize the miniature-sized hero, employing various different methods in doing so (such as using her headpieces to attempt to stab Goku, as well as the gales caused by the flapping of her cape). Goku manages to counter her furious attacks due to the unrelenting power and force of the Bansho Fan, which consequently shocks Annin at its convenient and sudden presence. Annin soon suggests an alternative method of extinguishing the flames, guiding Goku through the flames of the Furnace of Eight Divisions to quell the fire and thus, save the Ox-King and his castle. Following her appearance, Annin is never seen nor mentioned again. Power Annin demonstrates a high degree of control with her guan dao, as well as superb reflexes and power beyond that of natural humans. It is evidenced that Annin possesses a fair degree of strength far exceeding the capacity of Earthlings. This is implied due to her being capable of reducing an entire boulder to smithereens with the simple toss of a mere noodle bowl; the full extent of her strength is revealed during her Giant Form. Theoretically, her strength is heightened to that of monstrous levels in her Giant Form, allowing her to attack more ferociously. During her brief bout with Goku, who was below her fifty ft. (or more) stature, she was able to counter his attacks and, somewhat, battle on an even ground. Though when on the same scale, Goku seemingly outmatched her with little effort. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Feather Throw' – Annin is able to elongate the feathers on her headpiece to attack her opponent. She uses this technique against Goku, in both her base and giant forms. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Swordsmanship' – Annin is capable of utilizing her guan dao and its deadly force to the fullest extent, making her capable of dealing out lethal strikes. *'Immortality' - The concept of living in physical or spiritual form for an infinite length of time without dying. Transformation Giant Form Annin possesses the ability to increase her size to incredible heights, which multiplies her strength to superhuman levels. She appears to retain her reflexes in this form, and is also able to tackle Goku head-on while using this technique. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Keiko Yokozawa *English: **Funimation dub: Mae Moreno **Blue Water dub: Meredith Taylor-Parry Battles *Annin vs. Goku (Anime only) Trivia *Annin's name likely comes from , a Chinese jellied dessert made with almond milk. The Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese word for "almond" is annin (杏仁), which is where the character's name is taken from. **Additionally, "annin" is also used to refer to the apricot seed in Japanese. *Annin is based on the character from Journey to the West, as her title in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball, Taijōrōkun (太上老君), is taken from the Japanese pronunciation of his name. In Journey to the West, Taishang Laojun attempts to kill Sun Wukong by placing him inside of a mystical furnace, which was loosely adapted into the plot of the episode Annin features in. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Local Deities Category:DB Characters